


Secret Feelings | TWDG

by Cappuccino_Tea



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappuccino_Tea/pseuds/Cappuccino_Tea
Summary: Livy had been apart of Prescott for as long as she could remember. Now with it gone, she agrees to travel and visit to Richmond to save Kate.But she has her own objective.To tell Tripp about her feelings.





	1. Prologue

My body ached, my nose stung from inhaling the tear gas. I heard screams from my friends as walkers scratched and bit into them.

_"Fuckin' tear gas!"_

_"I have to find Kate and Gabe! Can you help us?"_

_"Go man. I'll hold these assholes off."_

I wandered around, legs numb and eyes began to burn as my vision blurred. I coughed roughly, my throat drying up. I searched desperately for the entrance which was now destoryed.

An undead gripped my ankle and pulled me onto the ground. I turn over as I kicked the walker dead in the eye (at the time, the pun wasn't intended). The undead half body climbed over me in attempt to bite me in the face. My hands grew weak the more I tried pushing it off. The walker groaned and blood flowed from it's mouth.

It's disgusting black blood leaked onto my face. The face leaned closer to me, ready to bite at any second.

I cried out, knowing that this was my last day as human. The body fell limp and its head smacked into the rocks next to me. I pushed it off me and looked up, seeing Tripp.

I grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled me up. He pulled me towards his truck and opened the door. Tripp handed me my handgun before he slammed the door shut. I knew what I had to do. Protect the truck from any walkers or any New Frontier people. I stayed low and swallowed air, handgun ready in hand. Hands smacked against the car and my body flinched. Gunshots were heard and then it was followed by silence. The door handle pull open and I got ready to shoot. I opened the door and quickly aim my gun only to have the blonde male yank it out of my hands.

"Quit it! Do you want to be killed?!" Tripp lectured as he threw his gun onto the seat. "We're leaving now!" He said. I closed the door and sit down behind the driver's seat. Tripp got in the car as well as Conrad.

I held onto the seat as Tripp quickly speeded out of Prescott. I kicked Tripp's seat and he grunted.

"Hey! I am trying to get us away from those crazy fuckers!" He yelled at me. "Well do it slower! I'm falling off my seat!" I yelled back. Tripp responded with a gumble of annoyance and an eye roll. I turned onto my side and watched Prescott slowly disappear.

I grew tired and needed sleep, I glanced at the very back seats, all three connected. I unclicked my seatbelt off and quickly head back there. My head whacked against the side as Tripp ran over a bump.

Conrad turned around. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I sat down in the back and laid down. "Sleeping." I replied. "I'll wake you when we stop." Conrad simply said. I just nodded and rested my head on my arms.

-

"Hey. . . Livy."

I groaned and looked up to see Eleanor. I smiled and sat up. "How are you?" I asked. Eleanor pressed her hand against my forehead. "I'm fine. What about you? You aren't exactly the strongest against tear gas." She spoke. "Do you need any medicine?" Eleanor asked. I sighed and shook my head no. "Elle, I'm fine." I reassured her. Eleanor helped me out of Tripp's truck. "Get some fresh air at least." She rubbed my back. The fresh air cleared my head and my headache disappeared. The moment felt amazing for a while.

"You piece of shit. You're the one who opened fire! She's dead because of you!" Conrad scowled at Javier.

"Conrad-- easy buddy. This wasn't his fault." Tripp stepped in-between Conrad and Javier.

"Bullshit. Francine. . . Prescott. . . All because this washed up cheat walked through our gates." Conrad yelled in Javier's face. "Should've known it the second I looked at you. You ain't gonna stand up for nobody except for yourself."

Javier growled lowly. "Back off!"

"Fuck you!" Conrad yelled at Javier, face to face.

"Hey! Hey! Everybody calm down. Jesus. . ." Tripp seperated the two.

Eleanor stepped forward, sorrow in her eyes. "Calm down, Conrad. Please." She said.

"Conrad. . . You're better than this. Everybody's felt your pain. . ." I spoke up.

_Click!_

Everybody turned to face the noise. There stood Gabe, holding his gun. "Back the fuck off. Now!" He demanded. Javier quickly ran up to Gabe and took the gun away. "Gabriel Garcia, guns are a last resort!" Javier reminded Gabe. In response, Gabe yanked his hand away and ran off.

Javier watched his nephew run off. "Javi, give him time. He won't go off too far. . ." Eleanor told Javier.

Conrad sat down against the car and sobbed. "Oh. . . Francine. . ." He mumbled. I knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. He shook his head in denial. "We. . . We gotta go back and bury her." He begged. I looked up at Eleanor and Tripp. Eleanor shook her head and Tripp sighed, placing his hands on his hips. I looked back down.

"Conrad. . . You know we can't." I hugged him. Conrad hugged back tightly. "Then where are we supposed to fucking go?" He sobbed into my shoulder.

"Richmond." Clementine said. We all turned to face her. "I've heard that there's a community there. If it's true, then they'll have food. . . Walls. . . And maybe even a hospital."

I patted Conrad's back and sighed. "It's something. And we'll be able to get proper care for Kate." I added. I saw Tripp slightly offended.

That's right. . . Tripp loves Eleanor. . .

"No offense Elle, but we don't exactly have the proper medicine to help Kate any further." I explained. Eleanor smiled. "No no, I understand." She replied. Eleanor and I pulled Conrad up.

"We gotta get moving. Who knows if they followed us." Tripp said.

Eleanor got into the car as Tripp, Conrad and I stepped into the truck. I looked over at Tripp and sighed.


	2. Richmond

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light as I woke up from my "beauty nap" as Tripp and Conrad call it. 

I opened the door and see the others scattered around. I looked over at the bridge which had been blocked. Most likely to keep out walkers.

"Well someone's done with their beauty nap." Tripp said. I smiled and let a quiet laugh escape my lips. "Yeah. Guess you did." I replied. Tripp froze, not expecting that response. "Hey now, I'm not the one who whines about having knotty hair." He smirked, happy about his cocky remark. I placed my hand on my chest and made an overly dramatic gasp as if I were offended. The two of us smiled at each other before he returned to a wheeless car. 

I walked over to Eleanor's car and she stepped out. "How is she?" I asked. Eleanor turned to look at Kate before turning back to me.  
"She'll be fine for now. . . But if they don't find a way to unblock the way, we might not make it in time." Eleanor explained. I sighed and crossed my arms. "That's not the best news. . ." I replied. 

Eleanor nodded. "I know. . . But it's the truth."

I watched Javier connect cords with the batteries of two car. "Think Javier found a way?" I asked. Eleanor looked over my shoulder. "Probably. . . Come on, let's get in the car." Eleanor said, getting back into the car. 

"Excuse me?" I asked. 

Eleanor smiled. "Come on. I thought you'd might want to take a break from the boys." She said. 

The car in front of us screeched against the road as it moved towards Javier and Tripp.

"Crap! Eleanor! Go!" Tripp yelled. I quickly ran around and entered the car. Eleanor quickly drove off and I turned around, seeing the others climb onto the roof of the building. "They're trapped! Elle, we gotta go back!" I turned to face Eleanor. 

"We can't! Kate needs to get to Richmond." Eleanor replied.

I sighed and hugged my knees. "What. . . What if someone dies?" I mumbled. Eleanor kept her eyes on the road but I knew she felt the same, her expression said it all. 

-

I step out of the car. "Kate. . . We'll get help, promise." I said. Eleanor nodded. 

Kate smiled. "Alright. . . I'm just gonna close my eyes. . ." She replied. Eleanor and I exchanged glances before shutting the car door.  
We head to the big gates. The men on the walkway quickly pointed their guns at us. "What the fuck do you ladies want?" A man asked. I raised my hands and backed away. "Please don't shoot!" I begged. 

Eleanor looked at me, telling me to be quiet. She turned back to look at the men. "Please, we heard that you have an community and a hospital." Eleanor told the men. "That'd be true." Another man replied. "And what do you want with our damn hospital?"

"Our friend, she's injuried and she needs medical attention!" Eleanor explained. "She's in the car just around the block." Her head tilted to the corner. "You don't have to let us in. Just take our friend, help her. . ." I said. 

"Now that wouldn't be so kind as a friend, now would it?" The man in the middle replied. "We'll let you and your friend in. But you two will be sent to the quarantine." He added.

Eleanor looked at me with a worried look. I returned the worried expression as the door opened.


End file.
